Close To Your Love
by Astrid.fangirl
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Raven no hubiese sido parte de los Jóvenes Titanes? Donde su padre Trigon gobernara Azarath y ella estuviese condenada a una vida solitaria ¿acaso se cumpliría la profecía? Los Titanes sin saber nada acerca de ella, viviendo una vida de superhéroes en Jump City derrotando villanos, además de la formación de los Titanes del Este. AquaXRae. Pasen y disfruten
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

 _Raven no era una titan, es decir, ni siquiera había conocido a los Titanes, esta historia va al revés._

Trigon, un rey demoníaco interdimensional malvado que ha intentado conquistar el universo, es la manifestación del mal en estado puro. Empeñado en la dominación de la Tierra, que va a hacer cualquier cosa y usar a cualquiera con el fin de lograr sus fines.

Arella, anteriormente Ángela Roth, vivía en Ciudad Gótica, ella era una adolescente deprimida, sin rumbo, que cayó en manos de un culto satánico que le aguijoneó a participar en una ceremonia secreta para atraer a Trigon, que iba a manifestarse en el plano terrenal. Aunque ella sabía que era un demonio Trigon por origen, pensó que la forma humana de Trigon era auténtica, ya que este disfrazó de un humano, había alterado su aspecto para embarazarla y así tener descendencia. Cuando se dio cuenta de la verdadera forma de Trigon, ya era demasiado tarde. Trigon se casó con ella convirtiéndola en su reina y luego llevarla a la dimensión de Azarath que ya había conquistado. A través de esta unión, dio origen al nacimiento de Raven.

Ante el nacimiento de Raven, los profetas sirvientes esclavizados de Trigon descubren una terrible profecía para ella: _Al cumplir los 16 años, al emanar el poder demoniaco que posea, su destino será transformada en la Joya, la pieza clave para poder abrir el portal que llevara a Scath al mundo mortal para gobernar sobre la Tierra e implicando la destrucción de la vida y de ella misma._

Arella al escuchar el oscuro destino de su hija, trato de huir con el bebé, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que Trigon al enterarse de sus intenciones, ordenó que la encerraran, convirtiéndose en su prisionera.

Ahora la tarea de la diosa Azar y los monjes era criar a Raven, la princesa de Azarath e hija de Trigon. No pudieron negarse ante esto, ya que ahora eran esclavos de él, pero supieron acerca de la profecía de la bebé, el cual ellos querían cambiar.

Al pasar los años, Raven se había convertido en una chica amable, inteligente, con una belleza incomparable y una amante de la lectura, gracias al amor que le brindó Azar, ya que nunca supo acerca de que su madre seguía con vida, debido a que su padre le mintió sobre aquello.

Todo parecía normal hasta que cumplió sus 12 años, sus poderes comenzaron a crecer y haciendo que casi se salieran de control, los monjes se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y le dijeron inmediatamente a Azar lo que pasaba; sabiendo su oscuro futuro, la ayudó a controlar sus emociones y poderes ya que si Raven se descontrolaba Trigon sentiría su poder y trataría de que la profecía se cumpliera para poder abrir el portal hacia la Tierra antes de lo que estaba previsto, por lo tanto ella y los demás monjes guardaron el secreto para que Trigon pensara que Raven no heredo sus poderes demoníacos y así no se cumpliera dicha profecía.

Luego de aprender a controlarse perfectamente, la vida de Raven consistía en leer libros ya que no podía conocer personas que realmente la entendieran; o simplemente escapar del castillo para no estar presente en las absurdas reuniones de su padre para destruir o gobernar dimensiones y también por la insistencia de su padre para que desposara a Hermano Sangre, un gran adorador de su padre.

Su soledad cada vez crecía más y más ya que por desgracia meses atrás falleció Azar la persona que cuido de ella 15 años, la que le había brindado mucho apoyo y el amor de madre que nunca tuvo.

 _La vida de los Titanes, era completamente diferente sin Raven._

Los jóvenes titanes si se unieron gracias a la llegada inesperada de una princesa alienígena que era perseguida de los gordonianos que habían provocado un gran caos en Jump City, juntos como un equipo lograron derrotarlos y de ahí nació una amistad, que como consecuencia tuvo que se unieran, convirtiéndose en Los Jóvenes Titanes, que defenderían Jump City de cualquier villano.

Pero al parecer no serían solo 4 integrantes, pues conocieron a Terra una chica que vagaba sola en el mundo con poderes que asustaba a la gente y provocaba que la odiaran, se les unió logrando controlar sus poderes y desarrollando sentimientos por Chico Bestia, pero Terra era perseguida por Slade que quería convertirla en su aprendiz, pero gracias a la amistad con los Titanes, deciden ayudarla y juntos lo derrotan.

Al parecer en Jump City no todo era paz, otro villano metahumano surgió, conocido como Hermano Sangre adorador del padre de Raven, líder religioso de la Iglesia de la Sangre, y el director carismático y sádico de la Academia Colmena, para derrotarlo, reciben ayuda de sus nuevos amigos Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, Más y Menos quienes luego conforman el segundo grupo, nombrándose Titanes del Este.

Los equipos después de meses de no verse y formar un fuerte lazo de amistad, decidieron unirse para que el equipo a la hora del combate fuera más fuerte. A partir de eso, ahora todos convivían mas Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Mas y Menos se divertían jugando videojuegos; Robin y Speedy entrenaban y planificaban maniobras de ataque para ponerlas en práctica, a decir verdad estos dos se llevaban muy bien; Bee, Terra y Starfire charlaban sobre sus intereses, tales como los chicos o iban al centro comercial en su tiempo libre, fortaleciendo así su buena amistad, todos convivían muy bien como buenos amigos que eran. Pero solo un integrante se sentía un poco diferente.

Aqualad apreciaba mucho a sus amigos pero se sentía vació, como si algo le faltara, como si alguien le faltara.

La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba pensando o saliendo con chicas para encontrar a esa persona especial que llenara ese vació, tal vez estaba siendo muy cursi, pero ninguna parecía ser la indicada, a pesar de que hubieran pocas esperanzas él no se rendiría hasta encontrarla.

 _Así es Romeo y Julieta no pudieron estar juntos..._ **ERROR**

 _¿Crees en la vida después del amor?_  
 _Puedo sentir algo dentro de mí que dice:_  
 _"En realidad no creo que seas lo suficientemente fuerte, no"._


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El comienzo

 _Hola chicos, este es el primer capítulo de la historia por que el anterior era digamos que un sinopsis, para aclarar esta historia es así: Los Titanes y los del Este viven por ahora juntos en Jumo City y Raven nació, creció y vive en la dimensión de Azarath la cual es gobernada por su padre Trigón, digamos que en ese lugar el paisaje es casi como en el episodio 12 y 13 de la cuarta temporada de la serie, hay sequias y pues como Trigón gobierna esa dimensión las personas sufren._  
 _Bueno sin quitarle más tiempo lean:_

Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.

...

Close To Your Love

Capítulo 1: El comienzo

 _Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que toda princesa y todo héroe encuentre el verdadero amor, ¿o me equivoco? Toda historia de amor es igual pero les voy a asegurar que esta es totalmente diferente a las que conocen, o algo por el estilo._

POV. Raven

Cuando me despierto el otro lado de mi cama está totalmente congelado, siempre es así, no le tomo mucha importancia, lo primero que me viene a la mente son esos sueños tan extraños que son prácticamente irreales pero me pregunto qué significan, porque siempre aparecen cada noche en mi mente pero nunca encuentro respuesta alguna, y no hay más que hacer.

Cepillo mi largo cabello con delicadeza, realmente me gusta mi cabello, con ese raro olor a lavanda. Tocan la puerta.

-Lady Raven su desayuno está listo puede bajar

El desayuno. Mi parte favorita de mi vida, siempre lo hago, sola. Mi padre nunca lo veo excepto cuando quiere que me presente ante algún extraño que incluso si alguien nos viera pensarían que es mi abuelo

-Gracias pero por favor no me llamen lady, evitemos la formalidad, solo por mi nombre ¿quieres?- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero su padre, el rey nos dijo que la llamáramos así

-¿Acaso él está aquí? Porque, yo no lo veo- dijo divertidamente

-Bueno tu ganas, Raven- ante esto Raven solo asintió y bajo a desayunar

Luego de haber desayunado, Raven se dirigió a su habitación para buscar su capa para escaparse del castillo, _**(N/A: Pues si Trigón es un rey que gobierna una dimensión y Raven una princesa deben tener un castillo, ¿o no?)**_ y sin que nadie lo supiera y le dijera a su padre. Su plan era salir de ahí utilizando sus poderes para tele-transportarse a un lugar lejos del pueblo y del castillo, un lugar que ella solo conocía: El bosque perdido.

-Un buen lugar para pensar, ¿no?- se dijo así misma, ya que por supuesto nadie le contestaría, decidió sentarse en aquel árbol tan agradable el cual se encontraba lleno de flores, recordaba cómo estaba el bosque antes de restaurarlo con sus poderes, tan seco y sin vida, justamente como estaba el pueblo de Azarath, lo que a veces la hacía sentir miserable en algunas ocasiones.

-Quisiera ir al pueblo- dijo con algo de tristeza. -Quisiera ayudar a las personas que sufren a causa de mi padre, no entiendo como puede ser tan cruel y egoísta. Espero con ansias el día en que pueda irme de este lugar, pero si me voy ¿esto cambiaría o sería peor? Si tan solo pudiera cambiarlo.

...

 _La Torre de los Titanes era iluminada por la luz de un cálido sol, el cual era el llamado de que el día comenzaba. Robin fue el primero en despertar para entrenar pues le gustaba estar en forma para cualquier ataque; los demás titanes se despertaron a causa de los ruidos que hacia Robin al entrenar, Cyborg hizo el desayuno como siempre ya que ninguno sabia cocinar a excepción de Starfire pero por desgracia solo sabe cocinar platillos tamaraneanos que a los Titanes les desagrada un poco, pero ella aún sigue aprendiendo._

-Buenos días, Cy- dijo Chico Bestia bostezando

-Por tus bostezos, no dormiste bien, ¿a qué hora dormiste?

-Viejo era un maratón de "Guerras de las galaxias" por nada me lo hubiera perdido- cuestiono agitando los brazos

-Créeme Cyborg fue lo mejor que vi en mi vida- dijo Terra con una sonrisa y uniéndose a la conversación

-¿No me digas que tú también?- pregunto el chico mitad máquina

Terra ya no puedo responder ya que la voz alegre de su amiga tamaraneana los interrumpió.

-Muy buenos días queridos amigos- saludo Starfire seguida de Bee (Abeja) y Speedy (Veloz)

-Hola chispita, espero que el desayuno no este quemado esta vez

-¡Claro que no!- esto lo dijo para luego retirarse corriendo a la cocina para ver si el desayuno no estaba quemado, ya que el día anterior había quemado accidentalmente el desayuno por jugar vídeo juegos con Chico Bestia

-Oigan ¿y los gemelos?- Pregunto el chico verde rascándose la cabeza

-Aquí estamos señor bestia- dijeron ambos después de entrar corriendo

-¡Hey! Casi me asustan, y además no soy tan anciano para que me digan así- dijo gritando el cual hizo que la mayoría se riera. Pues todos les agradaba el humor de Chico Bestia

La puerta se abrió mostrando al chico maravilla, este se encontraba más alto y fuerte, el entrenamiento si le ayudo mucho. _**(N/A: 7w7)**_

-¡Robin!- Star salió volando hasta donde estaba su novio

-Buenos días Star- sonriéndole

-Robin, de casualidad ¿sabes dónde está nuestro amigo Aqualad?- pregunto dulcemente Starfire

-Eso lo podemos contestar nosotros- ambos gemelos estaban a lado de Robin.- ¡Él fue a nadar!

-¿Tan temprano?- pregunto Bee, pues era raro que Aqualad hiciera eso

-Tal vez fue para olvidar su terrible cita de ayer con esa chica loca- dijo bromeando el joven verde

-Chico Bestia tiene razón, a esa chica le faltaban algunos tornillos, linda pero algo, loca- este comentario fue de Speedy quien jugaba con su arco

-¿Enserio? Pues claro yo siempre tengo razón- respondió el chico verde

-El desayuno está listo- anuncio Cyborg

-¿Esperamos a Aqualad?- pregunto Terra algo inquietante y hambrienta, ese maratón de veras la dejo agotada

-De hecho ya estoy aquí- dijo Aqualad entrando

-Ya llego por quien todos lloramos- bromeó Speedy

-Jaja que gracioso Speedy- dijo sarcásticamente Aqualad

-Responde, cada vez que salgas con una chica ¿harás un mini-viaje mañanero por todo el océano?- pregunto Bee

-Pensándolo bien si, pero mejor vamos a desayunar- dijo Aqualad

-¡Por fin!- dijo Terra para luego correr a la mesa y comer

Luego de hablarles sobre su horrible cita de ayer, se fue de nuevo a nadar para llegar a una pequeña isla no muy lejos de la Torre.

-¿Cuando la encontraré?- pregunto a la nada, solo arrojando pequeñas rocas al océano- ¿Es que es tan difícil?

El mismo sabía que nadie le iba a contestar así que decidió terminar de leer el libro que días atrás había comenzado a leer, por insistencia de Starfire, que le recomendó el libro: Romeo y Julieta. Era algo básico para cualquiera que estuviera enamorado, pero ¿qué significado tiene esto para el amor? Solo es tragedia. Solo una tragedia bien desarrollada, donde ambos protagonistas mueren.

Al terminar el libro, regreso a la Torre, donde estaban dos visitas inesperadas: Kid Flash y Jinx. Ambos eran pareja actualmente, nadie se lo esperaba, un héroe y una chica que de villana paso a heroína, pues Jinx al separarse de la Colmena, se convirtió en una Titán honoraria, quien lo diría, esos dos realmente se querían.

-Hey, Kid Flash, Jinx- saludó alegremente

-Hermano ven aquí- dijo el chico abriendo los brazos, Aqualad solo avanzo y correspondió el abrazo amistosamente, era uno de sus mejores amigos después de todo

-¿Cómo han estado?

-Muy bien, perfectamente bien- dijo Kid Flash para voltear a ver a su novia que estaba hablando con Bee y las demás chicas

-Si con bien te refieres a que Jinx y tú, ya...

-Espera hermano, estas yendo muy lejos- dijo rápidamente apartando la vista de Jinx.

Al parecer todo buen momento es interrumpido. La alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Es Mumbo, está atacando el museo de la ciudad- aviso Terra

-No hay tiempo que perder ¡Titanes al ataque!- con esto último partieron para ir a defender su ciudad.

.

 _Voten, comenten y recomienden esta historia, sé que el capítulo estuvo corto, me culpo por eso._

 _Hay pocos Pov. ¿Por qué? Culpa mía :'(_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente, chao._


End file.
